


Unreal

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Just *who* was the tall, handsome man that walked into the firehouse?





	Unreal

\- Yes? May I help you? – Janine Melnitz said to the tall, handsome man who had come to the firehouse. It was funny. He had an attitude like he owned the place.   
\- Uh- Who- who are you?  
\- I’m the receptionist. Janine Melnitz, nice to meet you. – she reached out to shake the man’s hand. She wanted him to shake it. She wanted to hug him! What was going on?  
\- WHAT?!  
\- Is something the matter?   
The tall man looked around. It looked exactly like the place he was supposed to be. But who was that woman behind the reception desk? And why did she call herself _that_?  
\- What did you say your name was?  
\- Uh… Janine… why?  
\- Janine… Melnitz?  
\- Yes… Sir, if you don’t tell me what you want then I can’t help you.   
\- I… want…  
\- Heeey, Janine! New customer?  
\- I have no idea, Dr. Venkman…  
The tall man stared at Peter as if he had seen… well, a ghost. Peter lifted his left eyebrow.  
\- Peter?...  
\- Yes, how may I help you, sir? – Peter didn’t think it strange that the man knew his name. After all, he was part of the famous Ghostbusters.  
\- This is not possible. Well, now that I think about it- well, now that I am IN IT, it is possible. But how? It doesn’t make any sense! And is it really what I think it is?  
\- What’s he on about? – Peter semi-whispered to Janine.  
\- I… don’t know!  
\- I’ll go upstairs… maybe I have been working too much.  
The tall man went towards the stairs. There was something very familiar about that man, in Janine’s mind. She wanted so bad to help him. And to hug him. Still.   
\- Uh, sir. Excuse me! – it was Peter.  
\- What is it, Peter? No, it can’t be you…  
\- I… you… can’t… why does it look like I know you?  
\- Hey, Pete, we need your help…  
Ray bumped into the tall man at the bottom of the stairs.   
\- Hello. Can we help you?  
The tall man stared at Ray for a few seconds. The way he spoke, the way he stood, the way he looked. Kind of.  
\- Ray?  
\- Yes?  
\- All right. I think I need a drink. And I don’t drink.   
\- Who is he? – Ray mouthed to his friends. They just made an “I don’t know” gesture.  
As strange as it may have seemed, Janine, Peter and Ray didn’t feel like throwing the confused man out. They wanted to help him, for some reason.   
\- As good as new! Ha! – Winston said, getting from under Ecto 1. He loved their car and he was always tinkering with it.  
The stranger casually looked at him.  
\- Hello, Winston.   
\- Hello, sir. – he gave his friends a look. They just returned his look.   
The man sat at the first steps of the stairs with his head in his hands and sighed. He looked like he was in deep thought.  
\- Uh, excuse me, sir. – Janine started – Can I get you some water?  
\- That would be great, Janine, thanks.  
Janine was startled. The man spoke exactly like Egon. Not his voice, but the way he articulated the words and those very words.   
\- Can I ask you something? – she said.  
\- By all means. – he answered.  
\- What is your name?  
\- I think you know.  
\- How can I if I have never…   
A bright light had turned on in Janine’s mind. It was almost blinding. The way the man stood, the way he walked, the way he talked and the way he looked at her.   
Egon.  
Except… he was a little taller, tanned, with dark hair and dark eyes and his glasses were a little different.   
It couldn’t be.   
But he was as handsome and charming as him.  
Her heart beat faster, she breathed heavily and her eyes were full of nervous and anxious tears.   
She got closer to him and almost touched him, but hesitated. Filled with courage, she asked:  
\- Egon?  
The other three Ghostbusters shared a look. Janine was out of her mind! Egon was upstairs!  
He just looked at her, a defeated look on his face.  
\- Hello. – he smiled a kind smile.  
As soon as he said that, Janine just passed out.   
\- Janine! – the Ghostbusters said in unison. They were so focused on the secretary they didn’t even notice someone coming down the stairs.  
\- What happened to Janine? – they heard a very familiar voice ask.   
The tall, strange man got up and turned around. His jaw dropped.   
Coming down the stairs was a pale, blue-eyed, blonde…   
…parallel version of… himself. Egon Spengler.   
The two men eyed each other for a few seconds.   
All of a sudden, the air around Egon seemed to get rare, he had difficulty breathing and he felt like something was choking him.  
He heard voices in the distance, but couldn’t make them out.   
He had to get out of there. He didn’t belong there. That wasn’t _his_ place.   
The voices were getting closer and suddenly, he gasped.  
\- EGON!  
\- Thank Heavens you’re back.  
\- You gave us quite a scare there, Spengs!  
\- You ok, man?  
Egon had his eyes wide open. Janine, Ray, Peter and Winston were all there.   
The real ones. The familiar ones. The ones he knew and loved.   
\- Yeah, I’m ok.   
\- You sure?  
\- Yes... – he breathed out, getting up.   
\- Can I get you anything? – Janine asked.  
\- Yes. Water. Thanks, Janine. – he said smiling broadly at her. She smiled back, confused.   
Peter patted his back (and also got a smile), Winston shook his hand (and got a smile) and Ray hugged him.  
Egon was still smiling when they pulled apart.   
Suddenly, his smile faded.  
\- Hey. – Ray called.  
\- Mm?  
\- What really happened? Where were you when you were out?  
Ray. Ray knew there was something odd about that experience. It hadn’t been a normal passing out. Ray probably saw something happen to him.  
He stared at his friend with a serious expression on his face.  
\- Ray?  
\- Yes?  
\- I think I was in the _inside out._

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the Ghostbusters "Get real" comic series and... Stranger Things. =P


End file.
